


Facade

by Inevitable404



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Loceit fluff, M/M, a bit of angst, just a bit, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inevitable404/pseuds/Inevitable404
Summary: Janus impersonates Roman to get closer to Logan. Otherwise known as: Local Snake Man accidentally catches feelings
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Loceit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Facade

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell how much I love Loceit

It really didn't matter why he was doing it. Perhaps it had been for fun, or for the thrill. Or perhaps he had had a legitimate reason for doing what he had done. It really didn't matter anymore; he couldn't remember why he had done it anyways.

But Janus, that fateful day, was impersonating Roman. He had all of the mannerisms down; from the overcompensating hand gestures to the melodic tilt of his voice. He strutted into the commons, confident in his stride.

Any other way he would have been called out. He had to swing his hips, put everything into it, just to be a successful Roman. It was quite a lot of work, so much so that he didn't see Logan walking past.

They collided, limbs being tangled up with eachothers, ties struggling to break free of sashes, eyes refusing to break eye contact as both of their faces flushed.

“Roman! You really must watch where you are going! I could have been holding something that could have caused the both of us harm.” Logan stammered, trying to stand up with a shred of dignity. Janus did not immediately respond, not registering who he was at the moment, but jump started a moment later.

“ I was watching where I was going! I just got distracted by your beauty~” Roman did flirt, right? He could be that much different than Remus. Less crude, but not different. Janus cocked his head as Logan’s face flushed, as Logan stood up and offered Janus his hand.

“Sure, Roman. That would only happen if you were holding a mirror. Boom roasted.” He whipped out a flash card with his available hand, reading those words in the infamous monotonous tone he had for those trivialities. Janus laughed, robust and loud. Just like Roman would.

“You have to add some intonation to your readings, Teach. How else will we all learn all of the interesting things you have to offer?” Janus took Logan’s hand and allowed himself to be helped up. Logan lifted him to his feet with ease. Janus knew that he was blushing, but it could be excused as Roman just being excited. He was flushed from all of the running around. But Logan? Did Logan blush? He would have to add that to Logan’s list. Logan was practically starry-eyed, eyes almost glistening over.

“You… You think that what I teach is interesting?” He asked, voice softer, his voice having a strange lilt to it. Janus was taken aback; he didn't know what Roman would say in this situation. Remus would say something about butts or whatever but Roman? What could he possibly say as Roman?

“Of course, Logan. You know some pretty interesting facts. Like during the trial when you refuted m- that dastardly snake’s plan of using facts against Thomas when you are the facts!” Janus said, adding in a classic Roman gesture, hoping that it would cover for his own words that started to spill over. Would Roman actually say Logan’s name? Would he even agree with the ‘interesting’ bit? Janus shook his head slightly. It didn't matter. Roman would never find out, and he wouldn't have to deal with Logan anymore after-

“Well, thank you, Roman. Would you… Perhaps… Would you like to join me in my room? We could talk about literature or your stories or anything you would like. Of course, you don't have to, but-”

“I would love to.” Janus found himself saying, but he didn't mean to. Later he would excuse it as his ‘Roman’ shining through and making him say yes, but he knew that it was purely him.

It was only supposed to occur once, but after the first time he returned to his room, his chest felt as if it was being lifted out of his chest by feathery hands. He stripped himself of his Roman facade, dubbed his Rom-sona, and he felt the familiarity of all of his arms returning, and of the coolness of his scales sliding over his skin. He looked in his mirror and found that the human side of his face was burning a bright red. He tentatively touched his cheek, feeling for fever, but it appeared to just be-

Oh no.

Janus couldn’t be-

Oh no.

He should've stopped there, yet he found himself walking to the commons fully clad as Roman the very next day. Roman- the real one, that is- would never be up this early. Beauty sleep, of course. Maybe he wasn't fully in character if he didnt get the amount of sleep that Roman did, he should just go back to his-

“Roman! I’ve never seen you up this early before. Is my sleep schedule finally working for you?” Logan asked with such sincerity that Janus felt his face burning up. He pushed passed that and gave a goofy grin. Roman style, that is.

“You know it, teach. It turns out that charts can be useful sometimes. Who knew?”

“Literally everyone besides you.”

“Not everyone. I mean, infants couldn't possibly know that.”

“I don't believe that was the point I was attempting to make, but you have proved it. Good job, Roman.” Logan said,and proceeded to smear jam onto his toast. When Jnaus squinted he could see that it was Crofters. He would have to make note of this for later. Logan then started to leave the kitchen, and Janus felt a surge of panic. He ran a few steps in Roman’s clunky boots.

“Logan! Where are you happenstancing on going as of now?” Janus internally winced, realizing too late that he laid it on way too thick. He expected Logan’s expression to drop, for him to turn around and yell that dreaded word to him and force him to reveal himself. But Logan simply turned around and smiled

“To my room to work for the day. Now if you’ll excuse me-”

“Can I come with you? I promise that I won't disturb your work or whatever, but I just want to-”

“Sure. Keep the noise down, though.”

And so began the deception. More deception than even one dubbed as Deceit could tolerate. Janus grew closer and closer to Logan, and grew to love his facts and grew to love the way that he would adjust his glasses just before getting ready to completely obliterate someone in an argument. And he kept on Roman’s face. Kept it on even as parts of Janus slipped through.

Robust laughs traded for small chuckles and giggles.

Goofy grins traded for slight smirks and clever retorts.

Eventually it progressed enough that it would be unsustainable without Janus revealing himself as… Well, himself. He meticulously planned it out, scrutinizing every way that he could possibly tell Logan that he had been lying to him for months as they grew closer and closer.

Every way that it could go wrong, every way that he could be forced away from Logan and separated from him forever. His explanation included a bouquet of purple hyacinth and peruvian lilies. And Remus’ characteristics on hand, just in case everything went completely wrong.

He could never have expected how wrong it could go.

Logan woke up that morning in a good mood. He found himself in his bed instead of being passed out over his laptop. He was delicately tucked into his covers instead of drooling over his tie. He found himself smiling instead of reverting to his neutral expression.

So this was what being happy felt like.

Logan practically (and quite frankly, impractically) skipped to the kitchen, but stopped as he saw an obvious meeting occuring in the living room. He walked over, sinking into his neutral face. Roman- his Roman- was nervously standing in the middle of the carpet. Patton was jittering in his place, obviously excited about whatever was happening. Logan cleared his throat, and Roman turned to him.

He was holding Virgil's hand. Logan shook his head. That meant nothing. Concrete facts meant more than physical contact. Besides, Roman didn't even like to hold hands. Roman always ended up cuddling or flopping on top of him. Roman looked a mixture of triumphant and happy, and his face was flushed pink.

“Hey, Logan! Guess what! This dark emo beside me is my dashing prince now!”

“Hey, it was only a few dates, Princey. Don't get ahead of yourself.”

The blood was rushing to his ears, and his eyes were blurry. He blinked them furiously. He could gather any data with his eyes blurred like this. His face was burning red- not the good kind. Not the kind that made Logan smile and set hs head onto Roman’s lap. It was the kind of red that lava was made of, that fire burned bright on, that-

Logan slammed his fist into Roman’s face, feeling only an inch of relief when he made contact. There was a resounding crack as Roman stumbled back, cursing at Logan furiously. Logan stared at his hand, blood staining the smooth skin. He ran to his room, wiping at his eyes to ensure that he did not run into anything on his way there.

And yet he still somehow managed to collide with Roman.

Janus was holding the flowers when Logan crashed into him, tears streaking his face.

“Logan- are you okay, babe? Logan, are you-”

“Get away from me.” Logan ordered, a murderous glint in his eyes as he aggressively threw Janus off of him.

“Logan, what ha-”

“You know exactly what happened, you cheat! You come here and announce that you are dating Virgil and then expect me to turn around and accept your- you’re not bleeding.” Janus froze, clutching the flowers to his chest.

“Logan, I don't understand what you mean.” Janus said calmly, aware that his voice wasn't melodious It was cracking and breaking under the stress that Janus was feeling under his facade. Logan dropped to his knees, a look of realization on his face.

“You were always so cold to the touch, you were always correcting your mannerisms, your s’s always seemed to drag out a second too long, and you were actually nice to me. How could I not see this before?” He started to laugh hysterically, tears flowing down his face. Janus looked at him in confusion.

“Logan, I still-”

“Deceit. I would like to talk to just you, please.” Logan said, Janus’s disguise fell off, because as soon as he is acknowledged as not being his character he cannot sustain it. He sat there on the floor, still holding the flowers to his chest. His eyes were full of tears as well.

“Logan, I am so sorry. You wouldn't have talked to me if I looked like a- a vicious snake man. I was going to tell you today, but I guess that that was draile-”

“Shut up for a second- '' Logan pulled him in and passionately kissed him, their tears mixing. They both tasted the saltiness of the other, and they both smiled into it. But they had to break it eventually. Air was required even for fictionally beings.

They gasped for air, and embraced, sobbing into each others arms.

“Logan I love you-” Janus murmured into his ear.

“I am experiencing romantical feelings for you as well, Deceit”

“My name is Janus.”

“I love you too, Janus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uwu


End file.
